Awakening
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Tori hurts Trina's feelings by revealing that she indeed has not talent, it'll be up to her to help her stay in Hollywood Arts and get her out of depression. Can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

Vega residence

Tori walked in with the mail and, as she stepped inside, Trina literally tackled her to the couch.

-OWW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

-Bills, bills, brochures, YES! - The elder Vega yelled as she found an envelope among the rest

Tori got up and picked the remaining correspondence from the floor. After that she went after her.

-What are you so excited about? - Tori asked

Trina glared at her.

-Now now, don't be picky, you'll know in due time. - She said with a wink

Tori walked out intrigued and decided to find out what her older sister was after. Specially because as days went by Trina kept acting weird. And the most unexpected person took notice.

-Vega. -Jade said

-What?

The goth girl stood before her.

-Let me see your hand, -She coldly said

Tori extended her hand and the next second she found herself dragged to the janitor's closet. As the door closed Jade spoke.

-Not that I care but what in the blue blazes is wrong with you?

-Why?

-Sikowitz assigned you to do Romeo and Juliet with Sinijin and you didn't say a word.

-WHAT? Oh man!

-So again, what's wrong?

-I'm worried about Trina... She's up to something and I'm honestly worried.

-Have you asked her about it?

-Yes but she's been mysterious, I can't even get in her room.

-Come on. -Jade said

-Where what HEY!

In a matter of seconds she found herself in Beck's car.

-This is Beck's car -Tori said

-Thank you Captain obvious.

-Where are you taking me?

-To the dessert to leave you there.

-WHAT! -Tori replied in fear

-Oh dear God... We're going to your house to find out what is going on.

-WHAT? WHY?

-Trina is at school now, your Dad is in the precinct and since today is Tuesday your mom is at the Spa.

-Wait, how do you know all this? - Tori asked

-I do my research - Jade answered with an evil grin on her face

Minutes later they arrived to the Vega residence, Tori went up to Trina's room and began to search for clues. Jade arrived minutes later with a glass of soda and an devilish smile on her face.

-What? - Tori asked

-Your parents are very kinky... and your mom has very good taste in lingerie.. -Jade said with an evil grin

-Wait, what were you doing in my parents... EWW!

Jade laid on the bed laughing.

-So, found what you were looking for? -the goth girl asked

-I'm still looking... she must have it around here...

From the night table Tori went to check Trina's desk, when she opened a drawer she saw the envelope she remembered Trina taking from her a few days before.

-I found it...

-Great, and?

She handed Jade the envelope, the goth girl began to laugh.

-Oh... my... gosh... for real?

-IT'S NOT FUNNY! -Tori exploded

-It is for me - Jade replied with a grin

Tori glared at her and sunk in the desk chair, Jade sat on the bed.

-What is the big deal? She wants to be on American Idol, so?

-SO? TRINA CAN'T SING!

-Noooo... - Jade said sarcastically

Tori glared at her.

-Look, what's new about it? For the last two years that you have been in Hollywood Arts and the three I have known her it's no secret that she has not talent, and hadn't been for you she wouldn't even be in Hollywood Arts. - Jade said

-You think I don't know that?

-Then why are you making such a fuzz? -replied Jade

-Remember her musical?

-The one Robbie reviewed as a comedy?

-When she found out... she cried for days... she was very very depressed... you don't know Trina... she... she makes everyone think she's strong and all... but... she's as fragile as Cat... remember the day I sang and got into Hollywood Arts?

-She didn't sang so?

-Lance told me that he was relieved I came around...

-Why?

-Because they weren't going to let her sing...

-Wait what? - Jade sat up in shock

-Lance had already decided that because of the school directors that were in the audience they couldn't risk them hearing Trina... so... Lance was about to tell her when she wrecked her tongue and I ended up on stage in her place.

-So, that's why they gave you the scholarship, because you saved the night.

-Right... so the point is... Trina has never tried to sing in public again... if... if she does this... she'll be humiliated on National Television... Jade what do I do?

-If you really want to protect her... tell her the truth - Jade replied

-You think?

-Yes, now let's go back to school before Sikowitz starts asking questions.

As they drove back to Hollywood Arts Tori remained silent. Jade decided not to bother her. Two days later, as they were leaving class, Jade held Tori's hand.

-What?

-Did you told her? - she asked

-No... Not yet.

-What are you waiting for? I can tell her if you want -Jade said with grin

- NO! You think it's that simple? Just go and tell her "Hey Trina guess what, you're talentless and stupid, please don't go to American Idol, you'll embarrass yourself..."

Unbeknown to them, Trina was about to enter the classroom to pick Tori, upon hearing the argument she stopped and listened to every word uttered by her little sister...

-So... that's what you think about me... - the elder Vega said with tears in her eyes.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trina stood there, frozen, the words of her sister still sounding inside of her head... "...you're talentless and stupid...", tears began forming in her eyes and then simply started a continuous flow on her cheeks. Cat, who was on her way back to see why Tori and Jade weren't with them saw her.

-Trina?

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

The next thing Cat knew was that she was on the floor while Trina ran away on the hall. Andre was coming out and saw her sobbing.

-Lil' red what happened?

-I... fell...

Andre helped her up and they entered the classroom. Robbie did likewise through the door beside the whiteboard, he was agitated.

-You better go check on Trina - he said

-What's wrong with her?- Tori asked

-She's throwing everything out of her locker, she's mad! Crazy!

-What? Why?

-I think she heard something you said - Cat added as she told them what she had seen

-Oh God...

Tori ran out of the classroom, the yelling and crashing of stuff told her she was close to where Trina's locker was, that and the students gathered to see what was going on.

-TRINA!

The look in her sister's face terrified her, tears were running down her face.

-You... Don't you dare talk to me...

-Look Trina

-SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!

-TRINA WAIT!

Tori yelled as her sister ran out, on the floor she saw all the stuff her elder sister had thrown, among it, a photograph ripped in two: It was the picture she took with her the first day she arrived at Hollywood Arts.

-You OK? - Andre said coming from behind

-She heard what I told Jade... I... I didn't meant... I really didn't... Andre I hurt her...

-It'll be fine... - he said while hugging her

Later that day Tori arrived at her home, her mother was waiting for her.

-Tori, do you know what happened to Trina? She came home early and she locked herself in her room.

-I'll go talk to her.

Tori walked up the stairs and knocked at her sister's door.

-Trina...

-GET AWAY FROM ME!

-Trina please... let me explain... I

Suddenly the door opened, the sight before her made Tori's heart sink. Her sister's eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was dripping all over her face.

-Trina please... you need to listen to me...

-No... you listen. everything I do... everything I have worked so hard for... was to prove everyone that I'm not a failure... that I can shine... I never cared about what other people said... because I thought I had a sister that had faith in me... that believed that I could make it...

-You have it, it's just that

-SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! TO YOU I'M TALENTLESS AND STUPID!

-Trina...

-I have news for you Victoria... my sister died this morning... I no longer have a sister.

-OK, that's plainly stupid you have to

-YOU... ARE... DEAD... TO... ME!

Tori couldn't say another word as she found herself falling to the ground when Trina pushed her out of her room and slammed the door at her. Sad she decided to get some sleep and try to reason with her the next morning, But as she came down for breakfast she found that her sister was already she was already late for class she decided to look for her during lunch, as she went to her locker, Tori was shocked to see a girl placing books and other stuff in what used to be Trina's locker.

-Excuse me what are you doing?

-Oh hi, I'm Marie, I'm on third grade, Helen said I could use this locker that just became available.

Baffled she went to the Principal's office

-Hey, Tori, come in - Helen said

-Helen, why did you gave away Trina's locker?

-Because she requested her transfer early this morning.

-WHAT? To where? Why?

-Let me check... oh yes. Pacific Coast Academy. It's a boarding school. One of the best I have ever heard of.

Tori walked out with her heart broken. Beck saw her.

-You OK?

Unable to keep it inside Tori hugged herself and began to cry while she shook her head.

-I'm an idiot... I lost my sister...

To her surprise Beck hugged her, she was sobbing so hard that she failed to noticed that Jade had arrived. She glared at the scene remained silent. Beck smiled at her. He knew that deep down Jade liked Tori.

-Do you know where she went?

-PCA...

-Pacific Coast Academy? -Beck said

-You know the place? -Jade asked

-I heard about it. I think it was here o there when my parents asked me where I wanted to go to high school. - he replied

-Give me the keys to your car - Jade demanded

-What?

-I'll take Tori to PCA and we'll get Trina back.

Tori glared at her in shock.

-Come on and don't ask questions.

As they drove Tori spoke.

-How do you know about PCA?

-My cousin goes there. -Jade replied

-Really?

Jade didn't replied and continued driving through the coast line, after a few minutes they saw the entrance of the boarding school, Tori spoke as they got down from the car.

-Now what?

-Let's find my co

Jade couldn't finish as a perky brunette ran to them.

-HEY LOLA!

Tori glared in awe, it was like seeing Cat but with brunette hair.

-Lola... hey! -she repeated

-What do you want? -Jade asked

-Who are you? - the girl replied

-I think you're confusing me with somebody else, I'm Tori Vega

-Are you going to start that again? We're not going to buy it, look,

-NICOLE! - A voice sounded from behind the brunette girl

-Lola! Zoey! I was te...

But the girl named Nicole froze in shock and terror, Jade and Tori were likewise, walking towards them were two girls, another brunette and the second one, who was like a twin of Tori...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole glared at both Lola and Tori while they glared at each other. Jade broke the awkward silence.

-Yeah yeah creepy boo hoo, do you know were we can find Trina Vega? -she asked

-Do you mind telling us who you guys are? - the girl known as Zoey said

-I'm Jade, she's Tori, happy? -Jade

-Well... we're sorry but we don't know anyone named Trina - Nicole replied

-Not me either -Lola said

-Do you have a picture? -Zoey said

Tori produced her pear pod and showed them a picture of Trina, Zoey's face changed to a disgust gesture upon seeing it.

-So, you know her? - Jade asked

-She's Rebecca Sanders... she dated Zoey's boyfriend Chase, she left PCA a year ago and suddenly she came back today.- Lola replied

Jade glared at Tori who seemed as confused and puzzled as she was.

-Do you know where she is now? - Tori asked

-The only place she likes to be... Brenner Hall's common room where she plays pool. - replied Zoey

-Let's go then - Jade said

As the group walked Zoey became interested in the fact that Rebecca's real name was Katrina Vega and what was more interesting, she had a sister that seemed like a twin of Lola.

-Why would she use a different name? - Nicole asked

-I'm trying to understand that myself - Tori replied

Suddenly a yell from a girl that was coming out of the building cut the chat.

-OH MY GOD!

She ran at them and began to look intently at them.

-How did you do it Lola... it's amazing... they cl

Then she realized Jade's presence and the evil grin on her face. Her attitude didn't go unnoticed by Zoey.

-I... I'll be... leaving now, sorry...

Quinn ran back inside as the group entered Brenner Hall, just as Zoey predicted, Rebecca or better said Trina, was playing pool.

-Trina?

The teenager turned around upon hearing her real name. She was shocked to see both her sister and Jade there. At the same time Zoey walked to her and took the pool cue out of her hand.

-What's your real name? Rebecca or Katrina?

-What's that to you? - she replied defiantly

-ANSWER! - Zoey yelled at her.

-Can you let me speak to her in private? - Tori asked

Trowing the pool cue to the floor, Zoey walked out with Nicole close behind her. Jade on the other hand went to look for the room of the girl they had met on the way there, it didn't took long for her to find it, using a trick she learned from Sinjin she used her library card to open the door, the girl known as Quinn Pensky was so concentrated in her work that she failed to notice her, with an evil grin on her face Jade slammed the door, this of course startled the girl who dropped her tools and pieces on the floor.

-YOU IDIOT! WHA... Jade...

-Pensky? Really? You, being such a genius couldn't figure out a better last name? - Jade asked

-I... like it... how are mom and dad?

-They're doing OK.. Dad is always traveling and mom... is always in her clubs...

Jade sat on the bed.

-You OK? - she asked

-Yeah... Zoey, Lola and Nicole are my friends...

-This looks to be a cool place and - Jade glared at a paint on the wall

Quinn followed her sister's sight and her face beamed.

-That's Mark, my boyfriend, ain't he dreamy? -she said

-Dre... if you say so... - Jade replied

-I heard you opened a play in a Chinese restaurant - Quinn said

-For a couple of weeks only, I heard you and wait... how did you heard about the play? - Jade asked

-Mark's cousin Josh Peck saw it, he said you didn't wanted to shake his hand... typical in you huh? - said Quinn

Jade chuckled.

-I don't like boys touching me.

-I know... I'm your sister remember?

-Tell me something, what do you know about Rebecca Sanders? -asked Jade

The goth girl listened intently as her young sister described all that had happened, from her stealing Zoey's boyfriend to the blackmail scheme she used to torture the brunette girl.

-Wow...

Meanwhile Tori tried to reason with Trina

-Why are you here? And with Jade? - she asked

-Can you please come back to Hollywood Arts? - Tori pleaded

-I thought you said I was talentless and stupid. Remember that? Why would someone "talentless and stupid" be a good asset to H.A.?

-Look, I didn't meant to say that, I

-I'm fine here Tori. I'm not going back.

-But

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

-Trina please

-Go back the way you came Tori, LEAVE... ME... ALONE!

Meanwhile Nicole went to Quinn's room to ask her about their common chemistry class, what she didn't expected was what she saw upon walking in.

-Quinn you are you still going to

-DON'T YOU KNOCK! - Jade yelled at her

-I'm sorry... -Nicole said leaving the room

-Jade... -Quinn said

-She asked for it. I better go before Tori gets lost.

-Can you get me a blood sample from her?- Quinn pleaded

-WHAT?

-I want to see why she looks so much like Lola...

Jade chuckled. And with an evil grin on her face, she replied

-I'll get you your sample sis... a generous sample...

Quinn's eyes opened wide as Jade left the room

-No... wait... I...

After searching for Tori for over twenty minutes and confusing her twice with Lola, she found her sitting by the car, she seemed to have been crying for a while.

-She's not leaving this place is she?

For any answer Tori shook her head. Jade sighed.

-What happened to your wrist? -Jade asked

-My wrist? W... HEY! LET ME GO!

Moments later Jade and Tori arrived to the table were Zoey, Nicole and Lola were eating.

-We already know, Rebecca, Trina or whatever her name is, doesn't want to leave PCA - Nicole said

Jade sat and smiled at everyone.

-Well? What are you so happy about? -Zoey asked

-Yeah, and why did you dragged me all the way here? - Tori asked

-Because I have the perfect plan to get Trina out of PCA and back to Hollywood Arts -Jade replied

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long, but here it is, hope you like it and review it!

Chapter 4

-So? What's the plan? - Zoey asked

Jade smiled.

-Make a talent contest, I know there's a theater here so, make it, you will sign in and make sure she knows... if I know Trina like I do, she'll get in just to beat you.

-OK and how will that get Trina back to Hollywood Arts? -Tori asked

-The prize will be a scholarship for the winner. - Jade replied with an evil grin

-You think that'll work? -Nicole asked

-It will. You take care of the contest, Tori and I will take care of the rest. - Said Jade

As they drove back Tori decided to threw in a question.

-How are you going to convince Helen to give a scholarship away?

-I'm not going to convince her. - Jade replied

-But then what...

-I said "I'm not going to convince her" I have someone to do that. - she replied with an evil grin

-Who? - Tori asked

-An old friend... - Jade said with a grin

And just as Jade expected and as a result of a phone call she made before leaving P.C.A., someone was paying a visit to the Principal's office at Hollywood Arts.

-Hi Helen.

The woman turned around and glared at the teenager in front of her, she was amazed to say the least.

-MEGAN? MEGAN PARKER!

-Hi - she said with a smile

-Sit sit, you go to this school? - the Principal asked

The teenager sat before answering the question.

-No actually I'm here to ask you a favor. - the teenager replied

-Sure, anything, by the way, what happened to Drake and Josh?

-They're in college now, and since our parents divorced I went to Seattle to live with my cousin Spencer Shay...

-Oh I'm so sorry to hear that... but what are you doing here in Los Angeles? - Helen asked

-My friends think my boyfriend is cheating on me so we came to check on that during a party tomorrow night at Kenan Thompson's house - replied Megan

-KENAN THOMPSON? You won't mind sharing the address with me right? - Helen said

-Of course not, but I need a favor from you. - Megan said

-Sure name it name it - Helen replied

-I need a scholarship for a friend of mine who's very talented and deserves to be here - Megan said

-You got it. Now give me the address.

She handed her a paper and after taking the scholarship documents she left the office.

-Thank you Helen, I appreciate it.

-Oh it's my pleasure. -the Principal said

As she walked out she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

-Jade? I got it. The papers are in your locker.

Then she walked out and met her friends.

-So, was she in there? Should I prepare the butter sock? -a blond girl said

-No Sam she wasn't here, we'll have to wait until tomorrow night. -she replied

-Come on, Spencer is waiting to take us with his friend for the make up. -a teenage boy said

-Freddie is right, let's go - Megan... or Carly as they knew her, said.

The next morning three girls arrived to the office of Dean Rivers at P.C.A. Academy.

-Come in - he said

-Dean Rivers can we talk to you? - one of them said

-Sure Zoey, come in, Lola, Nicole, good morning.

-We need your permission for

-A talent show? -he cut her off

-Yeah... how did you know? - Lola asked

-I got a call from the Principal of Hollywood Arts saying he has a scholarship for the winner.

-Thank you! We'll take care of everything - Zoey said

-Perfect, I'll be judge - Dean Rivers said

The three girls walked out.

-Now how are we going get Rebecca(Trina) to win if Dean Rivers is going to judge? - Nicole asked

-I have an idea, we'll get Quinn to design a voting machine that will be rigged.

Meanwhile and earlier that day at Hollywood Arts...

-Yes, the scholarship will be given to the winner. Thank you Mr. Rivers.

Jade smiled at the person in front of her as he hanged up.

-Excellent Sinjin. Well done.

-I told you I had a voice faking device. - he replied

-OK, now your payment

-Go out on a date with me. -he cut her off

-WHAT? - Jade replied with a mean glare

-Please don't hit me - he replied covering his face

-Here's twenty bucks and you can sit beside me for lunch today. And don't say a word while you're at it. - Jade said

-It'll be a dream come true - said Sinjin.

At P.C.A. Lola began to place the posters announcing the contest that was to take place that Friday at the school's teather, upon seeing Rebecca (Trina) she went to where she and her friends were and placed one of the posters on the wall, as she expected, Rebecca approached.

-What is this? - She asked

-Uh... A poster? - Lola replied

-Very funny... an performance contest? And you'll be in it? - she said pointing at Lola

-And Zoey too. I'm sure we'll get to the finals. - replied Lola

-You? And Zoey? Really? Where do I sign for this thing? I'll show you real acting. - Rebecca retorted

-The forms are in Dean River's office, ask his secretary. - added Lola

-Thank you.

As she walked away Lola took her cellphone and dialed a number.

-Jade? It's... no no no... I'm not Tori, I'm Lola... Lola from P.C.A. …. Tori's twin... yeah.. Trina just saw the poster and is signing in... oh yeah... tell him to look for me and I'll take him to Quinn...

Later that afternoon a boy with curly hair and glasses arrived at P.C.A. Campus, he started to look for Brenner Hall until she saw a very particular girl.

-Tori?

The girl turned around with a curious look, then she smiled.

-You must be Sinjin. Right?

-Wait... you... you're not Tori Vega?

With a broad smile she answered.

-No, I'm Lola Martinez... and somehow I happen to be a freaky twin of her. Come with me, I have someone you need to meet.

She led him to Brenner Hall and after a few moments they arrived to a room belonging to a girl named Quinn so the sign on the door said. Lola knocked.

-Who is it? - a voice said from inside

-It's Lola!

-Come in! - the voice replied

As they entered they saw a girl with long black hair and wearing glasses, she was behind a table with some electronic devices, Sinjin noticed one of them and his opened wide.

-Is this the PearLink 750? -he asked

-Yep, got it yesterday. - Quinn replied

-OK, before you bore me, here's the thing, we need a system to rig the acting contest and make Rebecca win - Lola said

-That's simple I have many ideas. - Sinjin said

-So do I! - Quinn said

-Good, then I'll see you later - Lola said leaving

Sinjin glared at Quinn.

-So... would you like to begin...?

-Sure, let me get some stuff - Quinn replied

That night, Tori was in her room when her cell phone rang, she smiled when she saw the caller ID.

-Trina? - she said even though she already knew who it was.

-Hey sista! Can you do me a favor? Do you remember all my stuff from my play?

-Chicago?

-Right, can you ask Dad to bring it to me?

-What for? Are you going to act? - Tori asked

-Me? No, of course not... I... I want.. to give it to my roommate... so tell him.

-Sure, I will, don't worry.

As she hung up, Tori smiled, her plan was going as planned. What neither Tori, Zoey, Lola, or Jade could even imagine was the result of sending Sinjin to meet with Quinn... as, at that particular moment, the two were in Quinn's room at Brenner Hall.

-I better go, it's already 9pm - Sinjin said

Quinn smiled.

-You can stay here, I have two beds and no roommate. - Quinn said

-Really? You're so lovely.

Quinn glared at him, somehow he seemed nice and sincere, honest, not like the majority of boys at P.C.A. that were like her former boyfriend Logan Reese, only looking to impress girls to get them to bed, she learned that the hard way when he began to pressure her to have sex and ultimately broke with her when she refused. Without thinking she leaned and kissed him. Sinjin's eyes opened wide as she separated from him.

-I'm transferring here first thing in the morning - he said glaring a Quinn

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from author: Sorry for the long delay, I got a writer's block, fortunately I got this back in control, hope you like it, and please please review, it means a lot to me.**

Chapter 5

-CHICAGO! CHICAGOOOOO! - a brunette girl sang... or tried to sang on the stage of P.C.A. Academy.

-What exactly are you doing? - A voice said

Trina Vega, or Rebecca Sanders, as she was known in P.C.A., glared at the african-american girl that had just walked in. Annoyed she walked to the edge of the stage.

-I was singing thank you very much.

-S.. Sing... Singing? You call that singing?

-OK, before I get down and beat you up, who the heck are you and how dare you say that?

-Oh, my name is Chyna Parks, I'm in 7th grade and

-And that makes you think you can tell me whether or not I can sing? - Trina interrupted her

-Sing again and prove me wrong. - Chyna replied

Trina did as told then she faced the little girl.

-Have something to say? - she defiantly said

-Look, all I want is to help, here, put the earphones on.

Trina did as told and Chyna proceeded to replay what she had just recorded, Trina's eyes opened wide

-That's awful...

-That's you - Chyna sentenced.

To Chyna's surprise Trina sat on the edge of the stage and began to sob, realizing that everything everyone said was true.

-OK, calm down... what's wrong?

-I... I need to learn to sing... can you help me? - Trina pleaded

-You want me... to be your vocal coach?

Trina nodded. Meanwhile Zoey and Nicole were looking for Quinn.

-You sure you didn't saw her in Algebra? - Zoey asked

-No... let's go check her room. - Nicole suggested

They knocked to no answer, using something she actually learned from Quinn herself, Zoey opened the door with her ID card. As they walked in Nicole went to the bed and shook what she believe was Quinn.

-Quinn wake up...

-What? - a voice that was not Quinn's replied

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Nicole yelled running and hiding behind her friend.

-Who are you? Where's Quinn? - Zoey demanded.

Rubbing her eyes Quinn sat on the bed.

-what... why are you guys here? - she asked

-Oh my God... - Zoey said

-You two are going to be in so much trouble... - added Nicole

Fixing her glasses Quinn glared at her friends, specially at Zoey's expression.

-What? Why are you looking at us like that?

-Quinn, there's a boy in your bed! - Zoey exploded.

-Sinjin? Yeah, we worked until late and we cuddled together... - Quinn replied

-Hi - he said fixing his own glasses

-Uh... hello, it's forbidden to have boys in the girl's dorms, let alone sleeping with one! - Nicole said

-WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHI OWW!

Trying to get up Quinn tripped on Sinjin and ended up on the floor, Zoey and Nicole helped her up.

-LET GO OF ME! That's all you came here for? - she protested

-No, it's almost noon, you already lost three periods.

-WHAT! Oh my God, I have to get dressed, Zoey get my skirt, Nico

-AHEM! - Zoey said glaring at Quinn as she was about to take off her pajama pants

-What? - she replied

-AHEMMM! - she pointed at Sinjin who was glaring intently

-DO YOU MIND? - Nicole said

-Oh, sorry I... - At that moment the boy's cell phone began ring.

As he walked out she began to change, in the hall, Sinjin answered the phone.

-Yeah?

-WHERE ARE YOU? - A voice boomed.

-In P.C.A. I slept here *yawn* with Quinn and

-YOU WHAT!

-I was tired and we fell asleep... that's it...

-Make sure she wins. Remember, you have until friday. - the voice said.

Inside Quinn was almost ready.

-By the way, who is he Quinn? - Nicole asked

-His name is Sinjin, your friend from Hollywood Arts sent him. - she replied.

Meanwhile in Hollywood Arts, Jade walked out from the Janitor's closet and crashed against Cat who ended up on the floor with her face covered in whipped cream as she was carrying a pie for her play in Sikowitz class, she started to gasp and then started to cry, Jade was about to say a word when she heard laughing, turning to her left she saw a couple of seniors like her, Ronald McCallister y William Cooper, she walked towards them and glared at both boys.

-Funny wasn't it? - she said

-You bet... look at strawberry shortcake... she looks like a cake now - Ronald said

-Yeah, she looks more like an idiot no

But he couldn't finish, Jade's fist collided with his right eye and he fell backwards taking his friend with him, both glared at Jade in shock.

-Don't you two idiots laugh at her again. Understood?

In fear, both nodded, Jade went to tend to Cat who was still crying.

-Shh.. it's OK... come on, I'll clean you up.

Cat nodded and gave her hand to Jade who helped her up and led her to the bathroom. As Jade was helping Cat, Tori entered the bathroom.

-Andre said you were here, what happened? - she asked

-How about "none of your business"? - Jade replied

-You don't need to be rude, besides, I wanted to remind you that next friday is the talent contest in P.C.A., you're going right?

-You bet. I want to see how it ends. - Jade replied

-Can I come too? - Cat pleaded

-Sure Cat, you can come with us.

-YAY!

Meanwhile at P.C.A. Sinjin and Quinn keep working on their device.

-OK, we'll put this on the ceiling and when they start to vote I'll change the info on the fly and we'll get Becca to win.

-Awesome! We're so good! - Quinn said

Meanwhile, Chyna and Trina continued working together, even though Trina's tantrums, Chyna was able to make her understand and surprisingly they were making a lot of progress.

-Oh my God, is that me? - Trina/Becca asked

-Yes, that's you - Chyna said with a smile

Not knowing what else to do Trina hugged her.

-OK... I need to breath... you can let go now...

And so friday came. Tori, Jade and Cat sat in the front row.

-So, she's going to try that play of hers again? - Jade asked

-Yeah... she asked Dad to bring her stuff a few days ago...

-YAY A SHOW! - Cat yelled

Dean Rivers, the head of Pacific Coast Academy took center stage to open the show, as it progressed Tori and Jade became more and more worried, Zoey had made an incredible performance of "I'll stand by you" while Nicole did a very respectable dancing performance. And the time came, but contrary to what they were expecting, the setup for Trina's number was not for her play "CHICAGO"

-Wait... what's going on? This is not Trina's stuff... it's a sea and a boat deck

-Thank you captain obvious... - Jade said

-I love the sea... but I get seasick and

-Just color the pretty kittens - Jade said giving her a coloring book and some crayons

-YAY KITTIES!

Dean Rivers walked center stage and spoke.

-And now ladies and gentleman, we have Rebecca Sanders performing Titanic's hit song: "My Hear Will Go on" give her a warm welcome!

-!¿?¡

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Tori and Jade glared at each other, was Trina actually going to try and sing one of the most difficult songs in the book?

-I have to stop her - Tori said trying to get up

-SIT DOWN - Jade said pushing her back in her seat

-JADE! - Tori yelled as she fell back on her seat

-She coming out right now, there's now way you can stop her anyways. - the goth girl replied

Meanwhile Quinn and Sinjin were finishing the setup of their rig device.

-OK, the votes pass in your computer before they go live right? - Quinn asked

-Yep, I can alter them as I wish - Sinjin said

-Perfect. - said Quinn

On stage, Trina or Rebecca as she was known there, appeared on top of the boat, on the side Chyna was coaching her, Trina's hands were trembling and she held the microphone as if her life depended on it. Suddenly she noticed that Chyna had a sign with the word "SHINE". Message received. Closing her eyes, she started... **[note from author: I recommend you play the song in the background, it'll give a great touch and let your imagination go...]**

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Tori's jaw dropped as she heard her elder sister began to sing in a way she never saw, or even imagined before...

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

As the elder Vega sang videos of the movie appeared behind her, giving her performance an amazing touch...

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

Jade simply stood up, shocked, was actually... Trina Vega singing like that? Could it be...?

-Imposible... - was all she could say

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Needless to say Zoey and Nicole, that were watching from the side of the stage were speechless as well...

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Quinn and Sinjin were also baffled

-Tell me again why are we supposed to rig this thing you said she couldn't even sing!? - Quinn asked

Sinjin was speechless glaring at Trina with dreamy eyes.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Trina's cheeks were filled with tears as she finished her performance, in a second, the place was simply nuts, everyone was standing and cheering at her, Chyna ran to the stage and hugged her. Dean Rivers walked to the stage and spoke.

-I guess no voting is needed, the winner of our talent contest, REBECCA SANDERS!

The crowd cheered even harder as Trina or Rebecca as they knew her, sobbed. Dean Rivers presented her with the scholarship certificate for Hollywood Arts, upon seeing it Trina spoke.

-No... I... don't want it... I want Chyna to have it...

It is not necessary to describe the looks in Tori and Jade's faces as Trina uttered those words. Chyna smiled.

-I can't accept it. - she said

-But... but you trained me, you taught me how to sing and...

-I would accept it but... I got admitted to the A.N.T. (Advanced Natural Talents) in Webster High school, the scholarship is all yours. - Chyna said with a smile

Suddenly Trina felt a set of arms around her. It was Tori.

-Now you ready to go back to Hollywood Arts... Sista? -she sweetly said

Trina nodded and hugged her. Now she was ready, she was no longer talentless Trina, she was now a talented singer, thanks to the help of a girl that believed her. It was her awakening.

The end.


End file.
